Christmas Sorrows
by EpicChocolate
Summary: Percy was excited,Thalia annoyed,and Nico was just asking for someone to get him out from under the Christmas tree.


Summary – Percy was excited,Thalia annoyed,and Nico was just asking for someone to get him out from under the Christmas tree.

Pairings – NONE~ Just fluffy bonding.

* * *

><p>Percy bounded into the room,eyes aglow,arms filled with shiny tinsel. His green eyes were sparkling with pure joy and he was humming 'Jingle Bells' under his breath.<p>

Thalia was not pleased.

"Why are we even doing this?"she questioned,kicking the box. Nico let out a muffled yelp as he burrowed his way out,bits of green plastic sticking in his hair. He tilted his head to the right and somewhere,fangirls were dying from the adorableness.

"Watch it!"

"Why were you even in the box to begin with?"Thalia huffed,glaring down the Son of Hades. Nico rolled his eyes and held up a Mythomagic card as if it explained everything. Knowing Nico,it did. Percy dumped the tinsel onto Nico,ignoring the (manly) squeal of surprise as the small boy was buried.

"Because Paul celebrates it and since you guys are here,with us,then you'll have to go with it,"he explained and Thalia gathered herself to her full height and glared (Up) at him.

"Um,hey? As much I enjoy a good Poseidon vs. Zeus fight,I really want Santa to-"

"_You _believe in Santa?"Thalia snorted,turning to stare down at Nico. The boy squirmed before straightening.

"Duh. Thats what Sally told me! I have to be good and I'll get presents! For free!"

"_You_. Nico di Angelo,Son of Hades, King of the Dead, thirteen year-old boy,believes on Santa?"her tone hinted that she believed he should get help. And quickly. Percy waved his arms in the air to try and get everyone back on track. Tch,as if it was possible to get three ADHD demigods concentrated without someone getting stabbed.

"Besides,I'm not Christian. Why should I celebrate a holiday Christians and maybe other religions celebrate when I am _clearly _not Christian?"

Nico and Percy had no retort to that.

"Just decorate. You've sapped the happiness out of me,"Percy sniffed and turned towards the box sadly. Nico began to dramatically wail.

Thalia was not pleased.

"_Fine. _I'll help,"she sighed and crossed the room to heave the box up. Nico tumbled out,screaming bloody murder as he collided rather painfully with the hard ground.

"Hey! Watch it! An incredibly adorable Son of Hades was almost injured in the process!"he huffed before standing up,brushing off the fir tree leaves off. Thalia exhaled sharply as Percy skipped(Yes, _skipped_)over and pulled the tree in a standing position.

It was tall,towering over Percy's 6'3 and Nico's 5'6(Hey,he was still growing!). Grinning,Percy gestured towards the boxes upon boxes of ornaments stacked in the corner of the room. Together,he and Nico ran over to it and ripped them apart,eagerly voicing their opinion on the colorful decorations.

Thalia knew she should of stayed behind at Camp Half-Blood with Connor and Travis.

"OK,so Nico will shadow travel to the top of the cabinet over there and throw water at the tree which I will freeze into the shape of a star and place on the top of the tree with my awesome control over water."

"...Or we can do it the easy way and get a ladder from the neighbors." Percy paused in his process of filling a bucket and exchanged looks with Nico.

"...You have no imagination."

The door swung open and Percy and Nico dramatically gasped. Thalia simply raised a brow. The person standing in the doorway was almost a carbon copy of Percy,just twenty years older and with glasses.

"Um,can I help you?"he asked the black-haired girl seeing as she was the only one who didn't seem insane enough to be shipped off to an asylum. He quickly took that back as lightning seemed to cackle around her as she turned to glare at him.

"Do you have a ladder we can borrow? …..Please?"The please was added as an afterthought and sighing,Older!Percy clone turned and yelled into the apartment,"'Mione! Can you get the ladder?". In an instant,a brunette had appeared,handed the ladder to Older!Percy Clone,raised a brow at Younger!Percy,and disappeared back into the apartment.

Percy and Nico seemed to return to reality as the man game them the ladder.

"Thanks!"Percy wished Merry Christmas to the weirded out man before the three teens disappeared.

Harry Potter knew he should of stayed in England. These Americans were seriously freaking him out.

Sally smiled at the extremely-powerful demigods that were currently knocked out on her couch. Nico was wearing a Santa Claus hat and sucking on his thumb,curled into Percy's side. Her son had one arm resting on Nico's head and the other tugging Thalia into his chest. The daughter of Zeus had a serene expression on her face and was hugging both Nico and Percy close to her. Behind them,the tree lights let them up with an otherworldly glow to their faces and Percy's mother could barely keep back her squeal. Sally quickly took a picture and raced to the nearest Wal-Mart to get it developed.

Because,how often do you see the Heroes of the Second Titian War cuddling? Thats right,_never._

Nico cracked an eye open and glanced at the Pirates Of The Caribbean clock resting on the coffee table. The time : 10:30. The date : December 25th. Nico closed his eyes and turned back to the soft pillow(a.k.a Percy) he was using. Wait,what?

"OHMYHADES,ITS CHRISTMAS! ITS CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP! I'VE BEEN THE NICEST PERSON _EVER _AND SANTA HAD TO BRING ME PRESENTS!" Immediately,Percy woke up and rolled off the couch,racing doggy-style towards the tree where Nico was eagerly sorting through the wrapped presents for his.

"SALLY! THIS IS YOURS!"

"THALS,I FOUND SOME FOR YOU! AND N-Wait,no...THIS IS MINE!"

"Nico,Percy,stop yelling. Nico,this is yours. Percy,hand over my present and no one gets hurt." Eager to rip open the presents,the two obeyed her and clamped their hands on their mouth to keep in their grin. Thalia rolled her eyes and started to unwrap the (crudely-wrapped(It was obvious who had wrapped the present now))present,careful not to rip the wrapping paper even more.

Tony the Tiger's grinning face looked back up at her. She raised a brow at Nico and Percy before opening the cereal box and two envelopes tumbled out. One was bright red like Apollo's cows and written on it with sharpie was 'OPEN THIS FIRST!'. She obeyed Percy's handwriting.

_Dear Thals,_

_Hey,this is Nico's and my present to you. Well,in the other envelope,not this one because you would kill us for just giving you paper when you went out and got Nico a giant packet of Mythomagic cards and me every movie I ever liked in the world(Which makes me the happiest person. Ever(But I can do without Saw)). But,we want to you to know something._

_We might annoy you to death._

_You might have vivid daydreams of various ways to torture us._

_But we love you. Got that memorized?_

_-Percy and Nico._

Thalia felt tears pricking the back of her eyes and backhanded them away,refusing to show weakness in the face of the sweetest thing the two idiots have probably ever done. Trying her best to keep her hand steady,she reached towards the plain white envelope that just had a smile drawn on for decoration. Three Tickets to a Rock concert smiled at her and in the next second,she had grabbed Nico and Percy and pulled them in a tight hug.

"I love you idiots too,"she muttered and the aforementioned idiots grinned.

Thalia was pleased.

Nico waved his hands and feet around to try and get attention while Percy rolled around on the ground, trying to stop his laughing. Thalia face palmed.

"Nico...HOW DO YOU GET STUCK UNDER THE TREE? HOW!"

* * *

><p>an- So somehow,this went to having a plot to having Harry and Hermione from _Harry Potter_make a cameo to being sweet then back to crack.

You guys like?

Anyway,Merry Christmas! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy Hanukkah! Feliz Navidad! Happy Whatever-Holiday-You-May-Celebrate!

Be good and Santa might bring you a present like he did for Nico x3

Got it memorized? (Axel from Kingdom Hearts,FTW)


End file.
